cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monos Archein (1st)
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;" | MA Motto:'''We Have Cookies!! '' '' |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;" | '''Information |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Team Color || Maroon |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Founded || November 2007 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Foundeding Members || Ace072199, KaitlinK, Revan IV, Hickersonia |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | IRC Channel || #archein on Coldfront |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;" | Government |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Cabinet | *Archein: KaitlinK *Regent: mamaduck *Chancellor: Bronzestar *Prime Minister: Odin *Minister of Commerce: Severius *Minister of Defence: PIGSUCKBINLADEN *Minister of Education: *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Welshgazza1992 *Minister of Finance: Rulesaints *Minister of Internal Affairs: Lord Derfel *Minister of Justice: Steff *Minister of Recruitment: The Icemark *Minister of Trade: Marcus Cragonia *Minister of War: Guilliman |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Officials | *Deputy Minister of Defense: Miyazaki *Deputy Minister of Education: Jache *Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs: ManifestMinion *Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs: Alderon *Deputy Minister of Justice: Flybel *Deputy Minister of Recruitment: Brazilian Rider *Deputy Minister of Trade: Jasch *Deputy Minister of War: lefayad1991 |- | style="background:lightgrey;" | Senate | ShawnS * RyanGDI of GDI Blue Zone B6 * ShawnS of Espionage * AlaN90 of Buenos Aires |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;" | International Relations ''' |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | '''Mutual Defense Pact (MDP) || * - CSN * - NPO |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Mutual Defense/Optional Aggression Pact (MDOAP) || * - RoK * - TTK * - GOD * - Valhalla * - Poison Clan |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Peace, Intelligence and Aid treaty(PIAT) || * - UPN |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Treaty of Amity(TOA) || * - USN |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Protectorate || * 50px - RAM * Infinity * MDCo * Arrow of Chiron |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | Treaty Block ' || * - SPAM |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;" | '''Links ' |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | 'Monos Archein ' || * MA Forums * Member Sign-up * Diplomat Sign-up |- | align="center" style="background:lightgrey;" | 'Cybernations ' || * Cybernations * Cybernations Forums |- |} =The Monos Archein Charter= Integrity. Friendship. Responsibility. Honour. These are the principles of Monos Archein. Every member is guaranteed these, and every member is expected to offer them in return. It is in the spirit of these founding principles that we establish this Grand Code of Monos Archein. The Charter of Monos Archein Section One: The Powers That Be This Charter grants authority within Monos Archein to the Archein, the Regent, the Chancellor, and the Council of Ministers. '''TCB sec I. Oh Hai, We Run This The Archein The Archein is to be the absolute authority on all alliance matters. She (or he, should the case ever arise) may rule on any matter whether it be internal or external to the alliance. The Archein's primary concerns are overseeing Foreign Affairs and military actions. The Archein is advised by the Regent and the Chancellor, known together as the Twin Council. The Twin Council is the secondary executive authority. They are the confidants to the Archein on alliance matters. The Regent The Regent will act as second in command of the alliance, and in the absence of the Archein, rule on all decisions. He/she is in charge of overseeing the Ministers of Recruitment, Education, Justice, and Internal Affairs. The Chancellor The Chancellor is the third in command. She/he is in charge of overseeing economic affairs for the alliance. The Ministers of Finance, Commerce, and Trade report to the Chancellor who ensures the operations of the above listed departments. TCB sec II. If Kait Goes Bye Bye? In the absence of the Archein, the Regent may rule on all decisions in agreement with the Chancellor, except in military matters. Offensive military engagement, in the absence of the Archein, require the approval of the Chancellor, the Minister of War, and the Minister of Foreign Affairs. In the case of diplomat deployment, approval is only required from the Chancellor. In the absence of both the Archein and the Regent (uh oh!), the Chancellor delegates rulings on all decisions, with the exception of military and Foreign Affairs matters. In concerns to offensive military engagement, the agreement of the Minister of War is required. Foreign Affair rulings, with the exception of diplomat deployments, require the agreement of the Minister of War. TCB sec III. Kait's Drunken Stupor Clause Any drunken decision made by the Archein has a two day waiting period so the drunkeness has a chance to wear off. Enough said. Section Two: 10 Ministers a Leaping! The Council of Ministers is composed of ten members chosen by processes. They are given the authorities, responsibilities, and jurisdictions described below. Elected Ministers shall serve two-month terms. Appointed Ministers serve at the discretion of the Archein and Twin Council. The Minister of Defense: Appointed by and directly responsible to the Archein. Duties include: supervising and managing of the Archein Guards and managing combat squadrons involved in defense against rogue nation attacks. Minister of War: This position shall be appointed by the Archein. Duties include: managing combat assignments, providing lists of combat action drill targets to the Minister of Education, manage the Battalions and supervise the Battalion Commanders. The Minister of War is permitted to authorize declarations of war by Monos Archein member nations. The Minister of Finance: Elected by majority vote from the alliance. Duties include: ensuring the economic well being of alliance members, aid chains, economic grant programs, etc. shall be under this position’s authority. The Minister of Justice: Elected by majority vote from the alliance. Duties include: adopting, maintaining, and holding members accountable to the Monos Archein Legal Code. The Minister of Internal Affairs: Elected by majority vote from the alliance. Duties include: promoting activity within the alliance and communicating with the membership. The Minister of Foreign Affairs: Appointed by the Archein. Duties include: opening, improving, and maintaining relations with other alliances. Assigning diplomats to maintain relationships with other alliances. The Minister of Recruitment: Elected by simple majority vote of the alliance. Duties include: brining in new members, running recruitment contests, application reviews and verification, and approving membership applications. The Minister of Education: Elected by simple majority vote of the alliance. Duties include: running any Mentoring or Academy Programs, making sure members know the Charter, responsible for war training instructions and general education on CyberNations game play. The Minister of Trade: Elected by majority vote from the alliance. Duties include: assisting members with understanding the trade policy and establishing trade circles. The Minister of Commerce: Appointed by the Twin Council. Duties include: Certifying Monos Archein Technology Sellers, organizing large technology trade deals, organizing mass tech-deals with other alliances. All positions can expand beyond the descriptions listed here. TCB sec I. I Can Has Advisor Nao? Monos Archein government permits the appointment of Advisors. These Advisors, appointed by the consent of the Archein and Twin Council, shall function in solely advisory roles and receive no actual power or authority, except when specifically granted by the Twin Council and/or Archein. If granted power, Advisors will receive up to and including the powers of the Minister Council. These positions may be used continuously, temporarily, or never, at the complete discretion of the Twin Council and/or Archein. Any Advisors shall serve at the discretion of the Twin Council and Archein, and can be dismissed if they loose the confidence of either the Regent, the Chancellor, or the Archein. TCB sec II. OVERRULED! Any decision made by a Minister may be overruled by the Archein and/or Twin Council. With Military actions, the Archein can overrule the Minister of War at any time. The Archein may do so at her (his) discretion without regard to process. TCB sec III. Did We Lose Someone? Twin Council Vacancies: In the event of the Vacancy of the Regent, the Chancellor will be appointed in their place. The replacement of the Chancellor is at the sole discretion of the Archein and the Regent. Archein Vacancy: The Archein serves for life, but in the event of the Archein stepping down, only the Regent may take the position. The replacement of the Regent is outlines under Twin Council Vacancies. Ministry Vacancies: If a Minister choose to leave his position, the Twin Council (or Archein, in the case of the Ministers of Defense, War, and Foreign Affairs) is expected to appoint a replacement within fourteen days. In the cases of elected positions, the Twin Council may also choose to appoint for the remainder of the current term or offer a special election, at their discretion. Ministry Removal: Unanimous agreement of the Archein and Twin Council is required to remove the Minister of Justice. The Ministers of Defense and War can be removed at the Archein’s discretion. Two-thirds agreement of the Archein and Twin Council is required to remove any other minister. The remaining government shall then follow the procedure outlined to fill vacancies. TCB sec IV. No Can Has Double! So we don't confuse ourselves, no single member can hold more than a single Ministry position at any given time under any condition, regardless of whether that position be elected or appointed. Section Three: So Good, We Should Be Illegal... Wait The Alliance will establish and maintain a body of laws that all members are governed by. No member is above the law! The minister of Justice will ensure the enforcement of this code, and may be petitioned by any member to change, add to, or remove from it. Such shanges to the Monos Archein Legal Code requires consent of the Archein as well of that of the Minister of Justice. Section Four: You Join Nao! TCB sec I. Get The Basics Right, Mmmkay? Nations wanting membership in Monos Archein are required to file an application stating the following: Nation Name: Nation Link: Previous Alliances (we reserve the right to check references): Recruiter (if applicable): ... including anything else the Minister of Recruitment puts on application. Prospective members should read policies carefully prior to application submission. Don't make us facepalm. Srsly. TCB sec II. You Filled It Out Right? Members, regardless of any government position held, must conduct themselves in a manner that is respectful and responsible, whether communicating on IRC, another alliance offsite forum, or the Open World Forum. Monos Archein is proud to be a Maroon Alliance all members joining MA under 10k NS are required to change their team color to Maroon. Members are expected to remain active on this forum and to keep up with changes and news in the alliance. Members of Monos Archein are required to vote for the alliance’s chosen Team Senate candidate. Any member choosing to leave Monos Archein (Boooo!) must privately message a member of government prior to departure and pay back any and all aid distributed to them in the last 60 days. TCB sec III. Ride or Die No member shall ever be barred the right to mutual defense under this Charter, nor any financial benefit associated with meeting that goal. You Want To Change the Awesomeness? In all fairness, 2/3rds of the people writing this were drunk. Changes can be made once the Twin Council and Archein have signed (we advise against this). Changes to this Charter can be made by drafting amendments and presenting them to the Archein and Twin Council. In order for changes to occur it must have unanimous consent of the Twin Council, and the approval of the Archein. If, in seven days no reply is received, something is horribly wrong and Section 1: TCB II applies. =Brief History of Monos Archein= Monos Archein was began due to some internal issues in United Sovereign Nations. Kaitlink and ace072199 left and applied at a large red alliance, and Hickersonia left and joined another maroon alliance. Kaitlink and Ace decided that instead of joining red that it is the perfect time to start their own alliance. So they spoke with Hickersonia and he said he would help them start, but planned on staying at his new alliance. After a couple days of discussion, Hick decided to become a part of the alliance rather than just helping out. So the three of them along with Enderwiggin450, RevanIV, Nightshade, The Prophet, Amous, AnimeDisneyFreak and King Achilles formed Monos Archein November 19th. Shortly after, Rezlov, Jonnie Goodboy Tyler, Bambaataa, Wasso, Cammyg and a few others joined and they all started recruiting like crazy. This led to a period of massive growth. In January a merger was arranged with the Allied Reactionary Coalition (ARC) that brought several higher level nations into the fold. This pushed Monos Archein over 1 million Nation strength. 200 nations was achieved reached in early February. The end of March through April was a tumultuous time for Monos Archein. When the period began the were controled by a triumvirate of rulers; ace, Kaitlink, and Hickersonia. Due to some members unfortunate decision to join other alliances, (most of which returned to the fold), there was some restructuring of the government to better prepare for the future. When the dust finally settled, leadership was held by Kaitlink as the supreme Archein of the alliance. Directly below her are 3 triumvirs; Hickersonia, Er The Mighty, and The Evilest Eye. These four wise and powerful leaders push Monos Archein towards a bright and beautiful future. =Major events of Monos Archein= First elections At the start of MA the Triumvirate appointed the first group of ministers to serve in government, these ministers were: Minister of Defence: ender Minister of Internal Affairs: RevanIV Minister of Finance: Rezlov Minister of Justice: The Prophet On the 22nd of December 2007 the first elections began, signup threads were created for each of the electable ministerial positions (Internal Affairs, Finance, Justice, Recruitment and the newly created Education post) the signups stayed open until the 26th of December, during which time 10 nations put themselves forwards as candidates. Jonnie Goodboy Tyler was the only person to put themselves forwards for the MoE and The Prophet was the only candidate for MoR, as a result they were automatically granted Ministerial status. The elections for the other posts were opened on the 27th of December and ran until the 30th, the results of these elections saw the Ministerial team change to: Minister of Defence: ender Minister of Internal Affairs: RevanIV Minister of Finance: Rezlov Minister of Justice: Bambaataa Minister of Recruitment: The Prophet Minister of Education: Jonnie Goodboy Tyler Two days later ammendment two to the Monos Archein Grand Code was approved and created the position of Minister of Trade, it was decided to appoint Vladisvok Destino to this role until the next scheduled set of elections at the end of February. 1 Million alliance strength On the 18th of january Monos Archein passed the 1 million combined alliance strength mark with 194 nations. http://i166.photobucket.com/albums/u120/Vladisvok/strength.jpg 200 Members On the 5th of february Monos Archein reached the 200 nation mark. http://i166.photobucket.com/albums/u120/Vladisvok/200.jpg Merger with The Dominion and entry into the sanction race On the 15th of May 2008 Dan123123 of The_Dominion announced that they were merging with Monos Archein. By the end of the day Monos Archein had already passed two million alliance strength, on the 17th of May they were added to the sanction race and on the 19th of May reached three million alliance strength and 300 members. http://i166.photobucket.com/albums/u120/Vladisvok/300.jpg =Links= *Writ de Credo, *ZI Peace Pact *MA-USN Treaty *MA-GOD Treaty *MA-UPN Treaty *MA-CSN Treaty *MA-ROK Treaty *MA-NPO Treaty *MA-TTK Treaty *SPAM Treaty *Dominion Merger announcement *MA-Valhalla Treaty *MA-RAM Treaty *MA-MDCo Treaty *MA included in the Writ de Credo *MA-PC Treaty category:Maroon team alliances category:Monos Archein